Crimson Love
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were somewhat friends in an orphanage years ago. Sasuke had been adopted shortly after he had arrived and was turned into a vampire. Now, Naruto has escaped the hell hole of anorphanage and ran away to seek a better life. He comes upon.
1. Chapter 1

**Title;** Crimson Love(Shinku Ai)

**Summary;** Sasuke and Naruto were somewhat friends in an orphanage years ago. Sasuke had been adopted shortly after he had arrived and was turned into a vampire. Now, Naruto has escaped the hell hole of anorphanage and ran away to seek a better life. He comes upon an old church where he meets up with Sasuke. Sasuke has no memory of Naruto what-so-ever as he keeps the blond for his own personal blood bank until a new one is to come along and Naruto starts to remember Sasuke faintly.

**Note;** This is from an RP. I just went through and deleted our names, so you wouldn't get them. Haha, I'm evil. Anywho, idea's thrown this way for this are welcome. I know there are spelling mistakes, but it's enough trouble having to delete the s/n's and time posts so bare with me. You can flame all you want, but they will fall on blind eyes. Constructive critism is welcome I guess, not that I'll do anything to fix the spelling mistakes. Blah blah blah. Remember, review PLEASE and idea's are welcome. I'll update when we both feel like messing with this RP. Oh, and also, check out Human Inuaysha on here. She's cool and has some good stories. Loves

**Chapter One**

The snow was starting to come down hard almost blinding as a small figure moved through the foot of snow clutching his hands around his arms trying his best to stay warm as he walked. His blonde hair was a mess and was wavering in the wind comeing from the front. His clothing was dull and almost lifeless, if it was taken off the boy then it would look just like a pile of old rags. As he moved his head tilted up to see a building in the distence hope started to rise as he moved faster towards the building a smile forming once he made it to the large doors struggling a bit to pull open the left door before moving in and shutting the door behind him.

A young looking boy heard the door to the church and turned his head to the stair case. He stood from the desk and started down the stairs, tilting his head a bit, his bangs falling in his face ever so slightly as he caught site of the young boy walking in. He cleared his throat as he came to a stop a few steps from the bottom. "Can I help you?"

Naruto looked up quickly from where he stood at the door. He started shaking as his blue orbs looked down to the floor where he had tracked some snow in. "... I'm just looking for a place to stay till the storm is over..."

"I see..." He started further down the steps and towards the back. "Follow me. I'll get you a change of clothes and set up a room. Unfortunaly at the moment I'm the only one running the place for the night."

"... I can sleep on one of the benches and my clothes their fine so you don't have to worry..." Naruto spoke looking around the church.

The boy stopped and tilted his head once more, turning to face Naruto again. "Your frozen, and your clothes are gonna be soaked. Besides, it's freezing in this room and you'll get sick. Come on."

"... It doesn't matter if I get sick... I just want to lay down and get a little sleep and then all leave and get out of your way then..."

"I can't let you do that. I'd get in trouble with the Father of this church if I let you sleep out here." He lied, folding his arms a bit.

Naruto kept his head down before slowly nodding. "... I'll follow you..." Naruto spoke up as he moved little water spots trailing behind him from the melting snow.

He waited where he was until Naruto was close enough before turning to head towards the back, folding his arms a bit. "May I know the name of the one I'm helping out? I'm curious." He asked, glancing over to him.

"... M-my name is Naruto..." He spoke softly looking up to the dark haired boy. "What's your name?"

"Sasuke. Here..." He stopped at a closet and pulled it open, shifting through the clothes and pulling out an outfit, holding it up and out a bit before turning to Naruto and handing it to him. "Hope you don't mind wearing this."

"... These look like those clothes that the alter boys wear during services though..."

"Heh, yeah. But it's all we have here." Sasuke spoke, tilting his head a bit.

Naruto nodded lightly as he started to pull off his clothing dropping his shirt to the floor along with his pants. Bruises marked the blonde up and down his body the worse were large black marks across his back.

Sasuke turned a bit to give him a bit of privacy, though catching site of the bruises, smirking inwardly to himself, though giving a worried look. "What happened? Those look nasty."

Naruto looked back as he started to dress then looked down. "... I ran away from an orphange... Because they kept hurting me..."

"I see...Where do you plan on going now? You can't be out in the storm like that. You'll get real sick and wind up dying." Sasuke turned a bit to face him again, keeping his eyes locked on Naruto's.

"... I rather die then be beaten like that day after day..." Naruto spoke in a sad tone looking down sadly.

Sasuke reached up and gently pushed Naruto's bangs back, tilting his head. "Stay here for a while. We could find a place for you."

"They'll send me back I know they will!" Naruto stepped back shaking.

Sasuke let his hand drop to his side, shaking his head. "Then at least stay for a week. It's lonely here and this place is closed due to the storm. I was ordered to watch after it..."

"... If you promise not to send me back..." Naruto spoke looking back up to the dark haired teen shaking.

"Promise." Sasuke said, holding his hand out with a small smile. "Now come on. I'll show you to your room."

Naruto reached forward taking his hand as he nodded following after him.

He continued a short ways down the hall, pushing a door open to reveal a dimly lit room with a bed that barely sat up off the floor. "It's not much, but it's much warmer than the main room."

"I don't need much, I've learned to be happy with what I was given." Naruto looked up to the dark haired teen smiling faintly. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. If you need something, don't hesitate to come find me. I'll be upstairs, second door to the right in the back."

"I'll stay in here and keep quiet so you can rest.."

"I'll be up all night. Really."

"a-are you sure...?" He spoke in an uncertian voice.

Sasuke nodded with a small smile. "Yeah."

"Thank you for being so nice to me..."

"Don't mention it. It's not only my job, but I enjoy it."

Naruto nodded lightly looking down. "... I'm sorry I can't repay you..."

"As long as I know you're safe..." Sasuke said, giving a small wave. "Rest well. I'll wake you up in the morning for breakfast."

Naruto smiled faintly as he nodded. "I will thank you." Naruto moved laying down on the bed crawling under the sheets.

He turned and walked back down the hall, heading for the stairs, biting his tongue to hold himself off until he was sure that Naruto was asleep.

It took the blonde no time at all to fall asleep under the warmth of the covers.

About three hours later, Sasuke returned down the steps, the church uniform now laying on the floor in his room, now dressed in a black tank top and black pants as he walked towards the back, eyes shining a dark red.

Naruto slept calmly in the dark back room of the church a smile gracing his weak form.

Sasuke pushed the door open to his room, smirking a bit as he walked over to the bed, gently pulling the covers back enough to expose the blond's neck, tapping his shoulder lightly to see if he was a light sleeper, to be on the safe side.

Naruto shifted slightly in his sleep, but did not wake when he had been tapped.

A light sigh escaped Sasuke's lips, being fairly tired of the light sleepers. He rolled Naruto onto his back, crawling over top of him, his knees on either side of Naruto, his hands on either side of his shoulders as he lowered his head down, gently nudging Naruto's head to the side, brushing his fangs gently over Naruto's neck, pausing to see if there would be a reaction to any of this.

A shiver ran down his back before he rolled over onto his side his neck exposed to the man above him.

Sasuke smirked and moved so he could reach the blond's neck without causing any uncomfort to himself, sinking his fangs into the crook of Naruto's shoulder, grabbing hold of his shoulders incase it would wake him.

Naruto's eyes shot open once he felt the piercing fangs enter his body. His blue orbs filled with fear as he gasped out silently laying still as the man above ddrank from his already weak form.

Sasuke pulled his head back after about three minutes, licking his lips free from any blood that had dripped from his mouth before pushing himself up to a sitting position, staring down at the blond with a small smirk. "I'm lucky you wandered by. I must thank you in some way. Maybe I'll end your pathetic life, if you want, if you can still hear me, that is." He said, the tone in his voice being cocky.

Tears slowly ran down his pail dirty face before he finally let them fall shut. "... You'd risk waiting for another victum to fall into your trap...?"

"Hm...Actually, good point. It took way too long for another to wander by here. I think I'll keep you around a little while longer..." Sasuke said, pushing himself up off the bed, walking to the small desk that sat in the room, pulling open a drawer. "Though, I can't keep you too long. That's risky as well." He pulled out a lock and turned back to Naruto. "Get up. I'm putting you in a different room."

"... I can't move..." He spoke weakly.

He murred a bit and walked over, slipping the lock on his belt loop, picking Naruto up carefully bridal style, finding him a bit lighter than he looked.

Naruto's body was limp in the others arms his head flopping backwards. "... Even if you kept me in an open place... I would still have no where to go..."

"Yeah yeah. Save it. The last blood bank I had said the same thing and I had to murder them after they had escaped and told the village not too far away. I had to leave for a while. I'm not taking my chances." Sasuke muttered, walking down the hall, shifting Naruto in his arms.

Naruto nodded faintly as he openned his eyes halfway looking around.

Sasuke kicked a random door open after a short couple of minutes of walking and walked for the cot that lay on the far left side of the room, laying Naruto down on the bed. "Now, stay quiet. I get headache's easily..." He said, turning for the door, pausing to look back. "Need anything for entertainment?" He said in the tone of voice he had used when Naruto had first arrived.

"... A visit... Once in awhile might be nice..." He spoke in a soft sad tone.

Sasuke nodded and waved his hand dismisively. "We'll see about that. I'll be back in a few minutes with something to eat."

Naruto nodded faintly.

He walked out and latched the lock to the door before heading down the hall towards the kitchen, sighing lightly.

Naruto moved his hands to the side of him taking in a deep breath.

Sasuke started to make a small thing of ramen once he had reached the kitchen, glancing to the clock and stretching his arms over his head, closing his eyes as he waited for it to finish. "God, I hate living here...But..." He started, looking over when he heard a timer go off, pouring the ramen into a bowl and getting something for Naruto to eat with, starting back. "There's no where else..." He asked to himself, knocking lightly on the door when he reached it before unlocking it and entering.

Naruto had finally drifted off to slepp his breathing weak and shallow.

Sasuke murred and shook his head, walking over and sitting the bowl on the table, shaking Naruto a bit. "Hey, wake up. I didn't just go in there and fix you something for nothing...You need to eat."

Naruto openned his eyes halfway as he slowly pushed his weak frame up.

Sasuke moved back a bit and helped him up, sitting next to him. "How long has it been since you've ate anything, anyway?" He asked, reaching for the bowl.

"... Maybe a week..." He spoke softly.

"It's a wonder you're still alive then..." Sasuke said, turning to him. "Can you eat on your own or do you need help?"

"I can eat on my own, but company would be nice..."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere until you finish eating, to make sure you do." He said, handing the bowl to Naruto, shifting so one leg was folded in front of him, his other hanging off the small bed, facing the blond before him.

Naruto took the bowl smiling. "Thank you for breakfast right? I can't tell in this room what time of day it is... There's no windows..."

"It's about five in the morning. Guess you could say breakfast." Sasuke said with a small shrug, putting his hands in his lap, tilting his head.

"... So will this be an everyday thing?" Naruto asked taking a bite of his ramen noodles.

He nodded a bit and closed his eyes, moving his hands behind him and leaning back on them. "You said you ran away. How often were you beat?"

Naruto put his chopsticks down in his bowl. "... Nearly almost everyday..."

"Hm...I see. It's surprising you even had the will or the guts to escape. Places like that..." He shook his head a bit and sat up again, tilting his head.

"... I thought I could be useful to someone... I guess I was in a way..."

"If you consider me a someone and not a something, then maybe." Sasuke said in almost a growl, pushing himself up off the bed to stretch. (yw)

"... At least I made you happy..."

"Happy huh? Think you could define that word for me?" He asked, his voice darkening.

"... You were able to feed from me..."

Sasuke shrugged and folded his arms behind his head. "Guess you could say saving my life made me happy...If I had such an emotion. Lay back down. I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

Naruto finished up the rest of his noodles before laying back down.

Sasuke moved back against the wall closest to the door, watching Naruto a bit.

Naruto looked up to the young dark haired male smiling faintly. "... You hold my life..."

Sasuke tilted his head a bit and pushed himself off the wall, grabbing the lock from the table. "I know what I hold. I've been doing this for a few years now."

"... So you weren't born this way..."

Sasuke turned so he halfway faced the door, his eyes falling to the ground before him. "No. And unfortunately, I have to live like this now."

"... I'm sorry Sasuke..." The young blonde spoke.

"Heh, don't worry about it. I'm use to knowing that there will never be a place for me." Sasuke spoke, glancing over to Naruto once more.

"... I'll continue to be your bloodbank... If you keep visiting me..."

"Then it's a deal. Get some rest, blondie. I'll be back around noon with lunch." He said, turning and starting out the door, dangling the lock from his finger.

Naruto nodded faintly as he curled beneath the blankets of his shaky cot.

He closed the door behind him, twirling the lock a bit as he walked down the hall, shoving a hand in his pocket, his head lowering some so his bangs shadowed his face.

Naruto laid quiely in complete darkness.

Sasuke had fallen asleep and after a few hours awoke from his nightmare, looking to the clock. It was half an hour till noon so he pushed himself out of bed and started for the room Naruto was in, knocking lightly on the metal substance. "Blondie! You awake?!" He called in before pushing the door open a crack.

Naruto was sitting quietly up against the wall of the cot the blanket over his shaking form.

Sasuke walked into the room, tilting his head a bit. "I was just checking in on you...What's wrong?"

"... Nothing you don't have to worry about it..."

"Mhm...Right..." Sasuke muttered, walking further into the room, pulling the blankets back a bit and resting his hand over Naruto's forehead. "I'll have lunch shortly, idiot. Just rest, would ya?"

Naruto nodded faintly. "... Sasuke... Can I have some extra blankets...?"

"Yeah. I'll bring them in a few..." He said, standing to his full height again, turning to walk from the room. "I'm gonna leave the door cracked. I have sensitive hearing, so don't try and run..."

Naruto nodded lightly as he laid back down on the cot.

Sasuke walked from the room to the kitchen, starting on lunch.

Naruto stayed quitly on his cot.

Thirty minutes passed and Sasuke pushed the door back open to Naruto's room, a small tray in hand, ramen and a glass of water sitting on the tray, sitting the tray on the side table. "I'll be back with the extra blankets. Go ahead and eat."

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto spoke grabbing his ramen starting to eat.

He nodded and walked back from the room, heading towards the front to get some blankets, pausing a moment when a headache started to form. Shaking his head, he started back for the room.

Naruto ate only half of the ramen before laying down to rest.

He returned a few minutes later and tossed the blankets over him, sitting on the side of the cot. "How long do you want my company?"

"... It's up to you I didn't set a time limit for you..."

He nodded and remained sitting there for a moment.

"... Thank you for giving me more blankets..."

"Don't mention it. You serve as my blood bank, I take care of you. It's only fair..."

Naruto nodded faintly as he smiled. "... It's only until the next one comes along right?... Then you kill me..."

"Possibly...Depends on how good of company you turn out to be." He said, tilting his head. "I might just lock you away from others."

"I thought you were afraid of me running away...?"

"You didn't run last night. I think I can trust you..."

"... You asked me to stay... So I did..."

Sasuke nodded and leaned back again on his hands. "Then I'm going to ask you to stay put until I'm tired of you."

Naruto nodded lightly. "I will Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and let himself fall back, closing his eyes. "Anything you wanna say before I leave?"

Naruto shook his head. "No sorry..."

"No worries." He said, pushing himself up. "Hollar if you need anything."

Naruto nodded lightly as he curled beneath the blankets.

Sasuke walked from the room and closed the door, heading for the main hall, sitting at the piano.

Naruto rolled over facing the wall keeping his eyes closed.

**TBC, Maybe.**

**Ending Note;** Remember, you are welcome to leave idea reviews for this RP and I'll see what I can do. Just remember, don't expect an update for a while...x.x Sorry. Oh, and to XxRavenUchiha666xX, I'm sorry about your tribute. I swear I'm working on the next chapter now. Er, not at the moment, but I'll try and have it up by this weekened. That gives me about three to four days. I am soooooooo sorry! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title;** Crimson Love(Shinku Ai)

**Summary;** Sasuke and Naruto were somewhat friends in an orphanage years ago. Sasuke had been adopted shortly after he had arrived and was turned into a vampire. Now, Naruto has escaped the hell hole of anorphanage and ran away to seek a better life. He comes upon an old church where he meets up with Sasuke. Sasuke has no memory of Naruto what-so-ever as he keeps the blond for his own personal blood bank until a new one is to come along and Naruto starts to remember Sasuke faintly.

**Note;** This is from an RP. I just went through and deleted our names, so you wouldn't get them. Haha, I'm evil. Anywho, idea's thrown this way for this are welcome. I know there are spelling mistakes, but it's enough trouble having to delete the s/n's and time posts so bare with me. You can flame all you want, but they will fall on blind eyes. Constructive critism is welcome I guess, not that I'll do anything to fix the spelling mistakes. Blah blah blah. Remember, review PLEASE and idea's are welcome. I'll update when we both feel like messing with this RP. Oh, and also, check out Human Inuaysha on here. She's cool and has some good stories. Loves

**Chapter Two;**

A week had passed since Sasuke had lured Naruto in, only five days since he had given the blond a bit of freedom around the church. He was upstairs on the balcony to the main room, shifting through his old adoption papers, from when he had been taken from a place he called hell, an anger cross forming on his head as he heard the piano and stood, looking over the railing. "What...The hell are you doing?"

Naruto stopped quickly as he looked up to where Sasuke's voice had come from. "... I-I just wanted to play... I thought you said I could do anything I wanted as long as I didn't leave the church or go outside..."

Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his temple a bit, moving towards the stairs. "Yes yes. I remember. I'm gonna have to ask you to refrain from messing with that for a while. Go do something else, okay? I have a bit of a headache and on top of that, I can't concentrate with that damn piano going."

Naruto looked down as he pulled the lid forward over the keys nodding. "Ok Sasuke..." Naruto spoke as he got up running off to go find something new to play with.

Sasuke watched him a moment as he reached the bottom step, heading towards the back of the church to find something.

Naruto went exploring like any child would his blue orbs full of curiousity when he found a door he had never went through that was hidden behind a long cloth. He openned the door and made his way inside climbing up the staircase.

Sasuke murred as he pulled open a desk drawer, finally finding the papers, looking up when he no longer heard the sound of Naruto's bell, not thinking too much on it at the moment.

Naruto had made it up to a tower after climbing the spiral staircase a smile forming on his lips as he looked around the small room where chest were up against the wall.

Sasuke went about to what he was doing, stopping short of the stair case. "Hey, Naruto!" He called, tilting his head.

Naruto couldn't hear the dark haired teen as he moved openning a few of the chests pulling out toys and old clothing.

"Naruto!" He called again, starting up the steps. "He better not have left or I'll kill him." He growled to himself.

Naruto was to busy exploreing the new treasures he had found a smile forming when he found an old stuffed bear. "Maybe Sasuke will let me keep him in that dark room..."

Hearing nothing from the blond, Sasuke started towards the back, stopping when he saw the curtain blocking the door towards the attic pulled back, the door opened. He tossed the papers onto the table and started up the stairs, eyes once again shining red.

Naruto yawned tiredly as he laid down on the old clothes holding the little bear close to him as he yawned starting to drift off to sleep.

He reached the top of the spiral stair case and cleared his throat, walking over to the blond. "Naruto!"

Naruto jumped startled by the dark haired teen sitting up quickly looking up to him shaking his bell giving off a shaky ring.

Sasuke grabbed him by the collar of his outfit provided by said dark haired teen and jerked him up to his feet. "Don't ever wander off like that again." He growled, shoving him back a bit.

Naruto stumbled clutching the little stuffed bear tears starting to form. "You said I could go anywhere in the church!"

"Guess I lied." Sasuke muttered, taking a few steps closer, pinning him to the wall. "Next time I'll remember to warn people. This room is strictly off limits."

Naruto shook violently his head lowering. "... Sasuke your hurting me..."

"Isn't that too bad?" He asked in a low, dark tone, back handing him.

Naruto let out a weak cry as he tried to pull away from Sasuke's grip.

Sasuke let go and somewhat pushed Naruto, watching him fall to the floor, staring at him for a moment before kneeling at his side, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt once more.

Naruto held tightly to the bear he had found another cry escaping his lips as he tried to push away from his grip. "Your hurting me!"

Sasuke pulled his arm back to punch him in the face, freezing up and staring at him a moment with slightly wide eyes. He pushed himself up and pulled Naruto up with him, saying nothing as he started to pull Naruto along, heading back down the stairs.

"... I just went to play out of your sight... I didn't want to make you upset anymore today... That's why I went exploreing like I did..." Tears rolled down his pale cheeks.

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear another word out of you." Sasuke mumbled as he led the way, eyes narrowed as he kept them on the path ahead of himself.

Tears continued to roll down as he held onto the stuffed bear with his free hand.

Before too long, Sasuke was leading Naruto down the back hall, grabbing the lock off the table near the very back room, stepping aside and motioning for him to walk in. "I'll be back when I feel like feeding you. Keep quiet and don't let me hear you."

"... Sasuke why are you doing this to me!" Naruto spoke out the stuffed toy falling from his hands as he went to wrap his arm around the dark haired male.

"If you wanna live, you better not touch me." Sasuke warned, taking a cautious step back. "Go."

Naruto's blue orbs saddened as he looked to the older teen. "... Sasuke..."

"Don't make me tell you again..." Sasuke growled out, his eyes narrowing a bit more, baring his fangs. "Now."

"Sasuke please!" Naruto cried out.

Sasuke went to take a step forward, stepping on the arm of the stuffed bear and looking down, wincing a bit as his headache got worse and reaching up to rest his hand over his head and partially over his left eye. "Dammit, Naruto! This is your last and final warning!" He snapped, shoving the blond into the room, slamming the door shut and locking it as quickly as he could so Naruto didn't have a chance to try and stop him, leaning his back against the door as he slid down it.

Naruto fell hard to the floor crashing into his cot causing it to land on top of him. Tears still rolled down his pale face as he moved pulling the blankets over his frail body not bothering to push the cot off of his body. "... Sasuke..." He whimpered out.

Sasuke reached for the stuffed toy and murred, pushing himself off the floor. "Now keep quiet!" He yelled in, walking down the hall.

Naruto kept his head low his blue orbs closing tightly. "... I'm sorry..."

Sasuke tossed the bear off to the side and slid into one of the benches that faced the alter, closing his eyes as he tried to calm his nerves, a bit of his past forcing it's way back into his head. "Naruto..." He whispered, lifting his head, staring up at the cross, growling. Before too long, Sasuke had a few tables over turned before he went back towards the kitchen to cook something, trying to get his mind off of everything.

Naruto flinched at every crash he heard outside his dark prison. When he heard silence he moved taking all of his blankets with him to the corner of the room hiding under the covers to keep warm.

About an hour had passed since Sasuke's fit and he was standing in front of Naruto's door with a tray holding fish, ramen and a glass of water. He hesitated before knocking on the door, reaching into his pocket after balancing the tray in one hand to get the key for the lock. Unlocking the door, he pushed it open and walked the tray to the side table, looking over to the pile of blankets on the floor. "Naruto..."

Naruto slowly poked his head out of the covers to look up to the dark haired teen before tears started rolling down. "... Why did you hurt me like you did... I was only trying to stay out of your way..."

"Don't give me that look..." Sasuke's voice sounded, calmer, almost a whisper. "You eat or you don't, not my choice..." He added, nodding to the tray at the table, walking over to push the door closed, sitting down in front of it, still in the room, watching Naruto some.

Naruto stayed put where he was covered with the blankets slowly resting his head on his arms burying his face.

Sasuke let out a small sigh, his head lowering a bit, his bangs blocking any light from his face so it was no longer visible in the dimly lit room. "I'm sorry...All that stuff...I don't...Just, if I ever let you back out of here, stay away from that place."

"... I was just trying to make you happy and stay out of your way and not make any noise..." He spoke up.

"I know. I know. I get it. Even with as long as I've been this way, I still have trouble controling my anger." He looked up and tilted his head a bit. "Come here."

"... Your going to hurt me..." Naruto moved farther back against the wall shaking his bell also rining as he shivered.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Sasuke sighed, pushing himself up and starting over towards Naruto.

Naruto moved farther back against the wall before darting to the next wall closes to the door.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he moved quicker than Naruto, grabbing a hold of him gently, though with a strong enough hold to keep him from going anywhere. "I'm damn near begging you not to do that again."

"... I want the teddy bear... I want something to hold while I'm locked in here..."

"I'll get it for you soon, just hold still, kay?" Sasuke asked, gently tilting Naruto's head, wincing at the bruise that had formed.

"... I know I'm going to be punished for being bad, but I just want something I can hold onto in the darkness..."

"You're such a child. You would think you'd grow up after all this..." Sasuke clamped his mouth shut and let go of Naruto. "Don't move. I'll get the damn thing."

Naruto nodded faintly as he looked down.

Sasuke took a cautious step back before turning and grabbing the lock, walking towards the door. He took a quick glance back before walking out and locking the door, heading for the main hall. "Where the hell did I throw it?"

Naruto used the wall to walk back to his pile of blankets laying down shortly after.

Sasuke murred and pushed an overturned table out of his way, finally finding the stuffed toy. He picked it up and examined it a moment, a cold chill running down his spine before he shook the feeling and started back for the room.

Naruto stayed quiet as he closed his eyes halfway waiting in the darkness.

A few short minutes later, Sasuke pushed the door open, holding the bear out. "If you want it, come get it."

Naruto nodded as he moved from the pile walking over carefully the bruises Sasuke had made showing in the light. "... Thank you..."

Sasuke nodded and pulled it just out of Naruto's reach once he had started to reach for it, grabbing his wrist. "Let's go take care of those bruises first."

"... Their fine they'll heal up." He smiled weakly.

Sasuke returned the smile and tugged gently at his arm. "Come on, Naru-chan. Can't have you looking like that when a visiter stops by."

"... A visitor...?" Naruto spoke up tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah. An older friend of mine...Now, come on." Sasuke spoke, turning to lead Naruto towards the bathroom. "After he leaves though, you'll be put back in punishment, so take advantage of your freedom when he gets here."

Naruto nodded lightly as he looked down following after him quietly.

Sasuke sat him down on the toilet and moved to the cabinent, glancing back at Naruto. "How old are you...?"

"... I'm 15..." Naruto spoke up.

"I see...Sounds about right..." He muttered, pulling out some ointment, turning back to Naruto and moving in front of him.

Naruto stayed still while Sasuke tended to him.

Sasuke applied the stuff and when he was finished, stood to his full height, wiping his hands off on his shirt.

Naruto looked up blinking slightly. "Is your friend a vampire too?"

Sasuke gave a faint nod and nodded his head as a motion for Naruto to stand. "Yeah."

"... Is he going to feed off me too?"

"No. He has his own blood bank, and learned quickly not to mess with what belongs to me when he had fallen asleep the last time he visited."

Naruto nodded lightly as he looked up to the dark haired teen. "... Can I have the teddy bear...?"

"Huh? Oh yeah...I think I dropped it back in the room..."

Naruto nodded and moved running off to get his new toy.

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes, following the sound of the bell, keeping up his pace so Naruto wouldn't get too far.

Naruto moved back into his room picking up the little toy holding it close to his chest as he sat back down in his room.

Sasuke opened his eyes and let one arm fall to his side, grabbing the door handle with the other. "Like I said, your dinner's right there. Eat or don't. Doesn't matter to me. I'll come check on you in a bit."

"... Sasuke... Can I ask for one more thing...?"

He paused and looked over to Naruto tilting his head a bit. "Go for it."

"... Can I have some sort of lght in here... It's kind of hard to eat in the dark..."

"I'll sit in here and leave the door open so some more light from the hall can get in, if that'll help. If not, you're out of luck."

Naruto nodded lightly as he went over to where the food had been left bringing it close to the door for light. "... Thank you..."

He nodded and pushed the door open more, sitting back down in the door way, falling silent.

Naruto sat quietly eating his meal in the faint light.

Sasuke shifted and leaned against the door frame, staring at Naruto for a short moment longer of silence. "Back at the orphanage, didn't you have any friends?"

"... You mean when I left...?" Naruto blinked looking up.

"I mean ever. Whether it be a while back, or before you left..."

"... When I was younger... I did, but he got adopted..."

"Do you happen to remember who the kid was adopted by? Or what the man may have looked like?"

Naruto shook his head sadly. "... I-I'm sorry, but I never got to see who adopted him..."

"Don't be sorry...Not your fault..." He fell silent again and closed his eyes once more.

Naruto picked a little at his fish. "... I miss my friend though..."

"I bet. I would too..." Sasuke muttered, shifting a bit.

Naruto looked back up to him. "... I'm finished with my meal... Thank you..."

Sasuke sat up and nodded, taking the tray and sliding it just outside the door, sitting up on his knees. "Come here for a sec."

Naruto slowly moved over to him keeping his head down. "... If you take my blood now I might not be awake when your guest arrives..."

"I won't take much. Just enough to get me through the night without going crazy..." Sasuke replied, reaching up and around Naruto's shoulders, pulling him a bit closer. "And even so, you won't sleep all day."

Naruto nodded and tilted his head to the side closing his eyes halfway.

Sasuke lowered his lips to Naruto's neck, brushing his fangs against the blond's skin as a fair warning, done out of pure habit, before biting into the crook of his neck, eyes sliding closed.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open as he shivered his body grow weak in Sasuke's arms.

True to his word, Sasuke merely took what he needed to get through the night before pulling his head back, keeping Naruto steady in his arms as he licked the remainder of the blood from the somewhat tan skin and his lips. "Now get some rest." He whispered soothingly, moving so he could pick Naruto up and moved him back away from the door, laying him gently on the floor in the back of the room.

Naruto moved crawling towards the pile of blankets laying down curling up into a ball holding on weakly to the stuffed bear.

Sasuke turned to walk from the room, pulling the door closed behind him and locking it on his way out. Picking up the tray, he walked it back to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water and something for his ever growing headache.

Naruto stayed silent as he allowed his tired body to rest.

**TBC, Maybe.**

**Ending Note;** Remember, you are welcome to leave idea reviews for this RP and I'll see what I can do. Just remember, don't expect an update for a while. And keep in mind, all I'm doing is taking out the YIM names. Any other editing would bother me too much to mess with. Hope you all are still enjoying this. xD Find out what happens next time. It's interesting. I'll try and have it up by next weekened.


	3. The Dreaded Author's Note

**A Note To My Readers;**

I lost the role play saved for chapter three, and on top of that, we've lost all interest in role playing this, so, I'm going to continue it as a normal fic.

I apologize for the inconvenience. Please bare with me. I'll try and do more before this weekend is over to get up a third chapter. But, it'll be written like the rest of my fics. . . ;

Panda's Forever Yeah


End file.
